Obsession
by Karura UI
Summary: Si tan solo por un momento pudiera abrazarte, me gustaria que fueras mía por un instante. Por que te quiero tanto, mi codicia sigue creciendo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que viviria de pecador quiza no hubiera nacido pero es que tú eres mi obsesión...


**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Advertencias: **AU, Ooc (estoy trabajando en eso) Song-fic

**Aclaraciones: **_"-Pasado-" _"-Presente-"

**Canción: **_Obsession de G-Dragon _

…

_~Dan hanbeonirado neoreul_

_Anabwasseumyon_

_Niga jamkkanirado naui_

_Yeoninioesseyeon hae~ _

Aquella situación lo estaba matando, no podía dormir, la comida ya no tenía sabor, el aire no pasaba por sus pulmones, los olores eran rancios para su nariz, su tacto se había vuelto indiferente a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Era miserable, estaba muriendo por dentro y su piel se demacraba por fuera, pero no importaba, era infeliz mente feliz.

_~Budibudibudi nan gidohae_

_Uriuriuri duriduriduri~_

_Hacía dos años atrás, la vio vestida en ese sencillo uniforme de mesera, ella trabajaba en el que él consideraba el mejor restaurante del mundo, "__**Ichiraku ramen**__" ese día en particular él estaba deprimido por su asquerosa, aburrida y monótona vida. Y el destino decidió juntarlos, él lo sabe, fue el destino, siempre lo era._

_Ella lo atendió con sus ojos hermosos y cálidos y sus labios carnosos y rosados extendidos en una bella sonrisa. Él supo que ella era el amor de su vida. _

_La comida estuvo rica como de costumbre, pero el simple hecho de ser atendido por ese ángel inocente había hecho que todo fuese aun más delicioso y placentero. _

—_¿Cuándo va ser? _—_pregunto con la voz ronca por el extraño sentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho. Sus sentidos se sentían aturdidos por esa joven. _

—_En seguida le traeré la cuenta _—_hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la cocina del local. Solo tardo un par de minutos y regreso con la cuenta en mano. La dejo suavemente en la mesa e hizo otra reverencia, un encantador sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y pómulos. Él sonrió de lado. _

_La cuenta va por la casa, si estás interesado en salir algún día puedes contactarme_

_Xxx xxx xxx Hyuuga Hinata _

_Era el destino._

_~Geudaega neomujohaseo_

_Yoksimman jakku neureoseo_

_Gatgosipeo honjaseo neoreul honjaseo_

_Domanggajimaru pihaji mara~_

—Uno… dos… tres… cuatro —susurro para él, cerrando los ojos y tomando fuerzas de lo poco que quedaba de él. Abrió la oxidada puerta de metal, la oscuridad reinaba en aquella lúgubre habitación y solo una irregular respiración se escuchaba, si se concentraba más incluso podía escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de su "invitado"—. Vine a traerte la cena —susurro con la voz rasgada, los sentimientos prohibidos se arremolinaban en su corazón perturbado y le daban fuerza y a la vez debilidad. Espero a que aquella persona le respondiera, pero nada, simplemente se escucharon sollozos descontrolados pero apenas audibles. Él podía oírlos porque estaba conectado a esa persona, porque la habitación era oscura y sus sentidos estaban desarrollándose, porque él también lloraba por dentro, lagrimas sincronizadas con las del amor de su vida.

Silencio, insoportable silencio, agonía silenciosa y lenta. Ella está muriendo en vida y él se muere con ella.

_~Siganeun jinagoseo neol mannanjido_

_Myeotnyeonjjaeya SO WHAT? _

_Ni apeseo ne ireumman geujeo~_

_Sea había animado, esa misma noche se había decidido a llamar a la hermosa mesera que había conocido, que tan servicialmente lo había atendido y sin que ella supiese, le había dado significado a su existencia. _

—_¿Diga? _—_al otro lado de la línea se escucho un encantador bostezo y él se sintió tirano al despertarla en plena madrugada, ella probablemente estaba cansada de trabajar tan duro todo el día y lo único que pedía era un buen descanso, pero él no podía permitirle eso, la deseaba tanto, quería que cada segundo de su existencia fuese compartido con él. _

—_Soy Uzumaki… Uzumaki Naruto, el cliente del restaurante _—_no quiso añadir más, con la esperanza de que ella recordara su cara, o cualquier cosa que lo distinguiese de los demás consumidores, pero el silencio que ella le otorgaba era insoportable_—_ un rubio… _—_añadió, para facilitarle las cosas, ya que ella debió de atender a varios el día de hoy, pero la idea de que esta chica le diese su número a cualquiera le hirvió la sangre en celos infernales y deseos de arrancarle los ojos a cualquiera que la viese con ojos indecentes. Un ser tan puro no podía ser profanado con una mirada perversa._

—_¡Oh! ¿Eres el sujeto rubio de ojos azules? ¿El zorrito? _—_se escucho una risa de campanilla al otro lado de la línea que aturdió todos los sentidos de Naruto, ¡era la risa más hermosa que en su vida había escuchado! Pero no solo eso, ella le había dicho "zorrito" incluso ya tenía un apodo para él. Era el destino_—. _Lamento no haberte recordado de inmediato _—_su voz sonó tan apenada y triste que hasta él se sintió mal por haber pensado cosas injustas de ella_—_ es solo que no sabía si de verdad me ibas a llamar, por lo que no lo esperaba. Pero me alegro mucho al… gracias por llamar _—_se imagino un encantador sonrojo en aquellas mejillas y esos ojos perla brillando con intensidad y amor puro. Él podía morir feliz y sin remordimientos ahora. Pero tenía que pelear por el amor de aquella damisela._

—_Realmente estoy interesado _—_susurro rápidamente, con voz torpe y los nervios a flor de piel. Sudaba por todas partes y su corazón latía fuertemente en su interior, tenía miedo de que ella lo escuchara y pensara que él era un tipo raro. _

—_¿Eh? _

—_Dijiste que te marcara si estaba interesado en salir contigo… _—_explico ya más relajado, controlando su respiración e ignorando su corazón_—_ quiero salir contigo _—_me mordió los labios y trago saliva sonoramente, esperando la sentencia de aquella hermosa mesera._

—_¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el restaurante? Y-yo… para conocernos y esas cosas… si quieres… _

—_Perfecto _—_su confianza regreso a su cuerpo, sus mejillas se estiraron formando una radiante sonrisa que ella era incapaz de ver, sus ojos azules brillaban emocionados, expectantes de lo que pudiese pasar. _

—_Espero que podamos tener una buena relación de amistad _—_susurro ella, y él logro escucharlo. Algo en su interior se movió pero no dijo nada y simplemente colgó. _

_~Chinguro manna daga seol _

_Su jocha eomneun geol NO~_

Los sollozos cesaron, pero el olor de lágrimas y soledad aun perduraba en el aire. El pequeño y frágil cuerpo, amarrado en una silla, con los ojos vendados y las ropas sucias se estremecía de vez en cuando. En sus pálidas mejillas aun quedaban rastros de humedad. Él simplemente la veía sin poder hacer nada, teniendo miedo de tocarla, quizá su tacto la rompería; ella era tan frágil que dolía.

_~Nan michyeomanga_

_Ani deo michyeoga_

_Neol mannamyeon mannal surok~_

_Esa noche en el restaurante comieron, rieron, se enojaron, lloraron, se conectaros. Con los efectos del alcohol en sus sangres, las hormonas vivas y excitadas, sus ojos sincronizados, lo hicieron. Se entregaron el uno al otro, con pasión, devoción y amor; lujuria reflejada en sus ojos, respiraciones salvajes y palabras cariñosas. Durmieron satisfechos con su acto, abrazados, temiendo que el otro desapareciera al despertar._

_~Meoriman bokjaphae maeumdo_

_Honjaphae nado_

_Naega mwolhalji molla YEAH~_

_Después de su acto, después de aquella apasional noche no se volvieron a ver por semanas, él enloquecía, se sentía utilizado, en su mente se reproducía la escena mil veces y sufría mil veces más. ¿Para ella, él solo fue un juguete? No podía ser cierto, ella era tan pura y angelical, en su mente no podían pasar cosas perversas, pero él así lo veía. Y volvía a sufrir más. _

_~Geojiseun malhal su eomeneun nun_

_Eojetbam angmongman gatdeon kkum~_

Últimamente el sueño no llegaba a él, no podía dormir, en cuando cerraba los ojos millones de imágenes, pesadillas se reproducían en su mente sin piedad. Ahora tenía ojeras y se veía un poco más flaco, demacrado. El color bronceado de su piel fue perdiendo tono y ahora parecía más ceniza que caramelo.

—¿Por qué me hace esto? —pregunto con la voz quebrada aquella indefensa criatura, volteando la cabeza hacia donde, según sus sentidos, se encontraba su opresor— no tengo dinero… n-no tengo nada… de valor… por favor… por favor… se lo suplico yo… yo… —la voz termino por quebrarse y volvió a llorar sin consuelo.

—Es por tu propio bien —susurro sin voz, sus ojos opacos se anegaron de lágrimas al ver a aquella criatura en ese estado deplorable, lamentable. Le partía el alma pero él no podía hacer nada, si la liberaba la perdería para siempre.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser esto por mi propio bien? —su voz desgarrada por el sentimiento sonó más torturada.

—Allá afuera hay cosas muy horribles, no creo que seas capaz de soportar tanta crueldad en este mundo.

_~Ireoke naman barabwajuni eolmana joha_

_Geudaeyeo malhaebwa~_

_Después de un mes sin verse, Naruto decidió echar a la basura su orgullo y regresar al restaurante, pedir una explicación y si era posible, volver a salir con Hinata, la mesera que le había robado el corazón. El día decisivo llovió, él llego empapado al local, tiritaba por sus ropas húmedas y ya no se sentía tan poderoso. Pero no importo nada, Hinata lo vio, se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente, desvió la mirada y soltó una risita nerviosa que hizo que todos sus temores, enojos e inseguridades se evaporaran de su ser. _

—_Lamento… no haberte llamado… es solo que… pensé que… tú creías que yo era una cualquiera… que se acostaba con cualquiera y… _—_ella bajo la mirada, apenada, enamorada, sintiéndose tonta y emocionada._

—_Nunca pensaría eso de ti _—_mintió, pero en ese momento de verdad que no pensó nada malo sobre ella. Con su mano derecha le sujeto la barbilla y delicadamente le alzo, se miraron a los ojos y ambos sonrieron apenados por lo que sentían. Se besaron lentamente._

—_Cariño… quizá no me lo creas pero… yo… estoy enamorada… _

_~IT'S MY OBSESSION nal yokhaji marajwo_

_THAT'S MY OBSESSION nundodlliji marajwo_

_IT'S MY OBSESSION_

_DON'T TELL ME PLEASE_

_DON'T TELL ME_

_THAT'S MY OBSESSION_

_THAT'S MY OBSESSION~_

Se acerco lentamente hasta donde estaba ella, la miro indefinidamente, memorizando sus rasgos actuales y comparándolos con los de la chica de sus memorias. Sus mejillas estaban más delgadas, se veía más demacrada y su piel ahora era enfermizamente azulina grisácea; los rosados y carnosos labios pasaron a unos rotos y llenos de pequeñas cortadas, su piel estaba mugrienta y se destacaban unos caminos por donde pasaban siempre las lagrimas. Sus ropas rotas y polvorientas, nada que ver con las prendas a la moda que siempre usaba. La pañoleta sucia cubriendo sus perlados ojos, pero él no necesitaba quitársela para saber que estos habían perdido vida y brillo con el paso del tiempo. Todo en ella había dejado de brillar. Moría una parte más cada día.

_~Dan hanbeonirado neoreul _

_Anabwasseumyeon_

_Niga jamkkanirado naui_

_Yeoninieosseumyeon hae_

_Budibudibudi nan gidohae_

_Uriuriuri duriduriduri~_

_A pesar de que volvieron a reunirse en el restaurante, no se veían tan seguido como él hubiera querido. Frecuentemente pasaba por el local, pero en esas épocas navideñas todo estaba lleno y ella no podía salir a saludarlo. Y nuevamente las inseguridades crecieron dentro de él. Ante sus ojos, ella se comportaba demasiado amable con los clientes, les sonreía de esa manera tan dulce y servicial, ella coqueteaba con esos desgraciados. Pero Naruto no quería interferir, temiendo que si tomaba cartas en el asunto ella lo abandonaría, así que se trago sus celos, inseguridades y envidias. Pero esos sentimientos simplemente se fueron acumulando en su interior hasta que paso lo inevitable. _

_~Geu nalbameun oeropji anhasseo_

_Waenji moreuge nan pyeongsowa_

_Daerulge eomneunde~_

_Esa misma noche, protegiéndose en la oscuridad silenciosa de las sombras, espero paciente a que terminara el turno de su amada. Al ser vísperas navideñas, el restaurante cerraba más tarde y las calles ya se encontraban vacías. _

_La ataco por detrás, con un trapo le tapo la boca para que ella no gritara y con la otra mano le cerró los ojos, para que no supiera quién era su raptor._

_Hinata se desmayo del susto, permitiendo que su secuestrador manejara su cuerpo con facilidad._

_~Siktak wie yeppeuge junbihaenoheun_

_Ne jari gibuni jochi anha boyeo~_

_La amarro en una silla, acondiciono esa oscura habitación para que ella viviese lo más cómodamente posible. Siempre le servía comida preparada, en las noches la desataba de la silla y la cargaba hasta su cama, la acobijaba con amor y se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche solo viéndola dormir. Pero no podía arriesgarse, siempre sus manos y tobillos estaban amarrados para que ella no escapara. _

—_Hoy es Navidad _—_había susurrado una vez, con la esperanza de que ella le respondiera, pero por ese tiempo ella siempre se mantenía en silencio. Y el silencio era otra manera de soledad, y él no quería estar solo._

_~Hanmadi maldo eobsi BUT_

_Gwaenchanhayo geudaeyeo_

_Nan amureochi anha _

_Hamkkeraseo haengbokhaeyo_

_Ijen geokjeong haji marayo_

_Naega geudae gyeote nama_

_Pyeongsaeng jikyeojulteni~_

_Con forme pasaba el tiempo, Hinata fue cediendo y ya comenzaba a responderle algunas cosas, hablaba poco con él, pero ya era algo; ella también era un ser humano y necesitaba comunicarse para no olvidar el sonido de su voz._

—_¿Por qué yo? _—_le había preguntado después de una semana, o ella pensaba que fue una semana_—_. Hay mujeres mucho más hermosas que yo allá afuera… entonces… ¿por qué yo? _

—_Nadie puede ser más hermosa que tú, eso es imposible _—_su voz ronca llena de sentimiento, sus ojos cegados por la belleza de aquella chica._

_Después de semejante declaración, ella no volvió a hablar por mucho tiempo._

_~IT'S MY OBSESSION nal yokhaji marajwo_

_THAT'S MY OBSESSION nundolliji marajwo_

_IT'S MY OBSESSION_

_DON'T TELL ME PLEASE_

_DON'T TELL ME_

_THAT'S MY OBSESSION_

_THAT'S MY OBSESSION~_

_Dos días después de Navidad, Naruto decidió que era tiempo de dejar que ella recorriera la casa tranquilamente. Le había desamarrado las manos y los tobillos, pero nunca la soltó. La encamino aun con la venda en los ojos, ella se sujetaba a él, aferrada, temiendo caerse y lastimarse. Naruto la llevo al comedor de su casa, la hizo sentarse con cuidado sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, prendió la radio y sintonizo un programa por el que solo pasaban música lenta. Él se estaba esforzando por hacer que ella disfrutara su "paseo". Pero simplemente ella termino llorando como pocas veces lo había hecho._

_Después de eso, él nunca más la volvió a sacar de su habitación._

_~Dan hanbeonirado neoreul _

_Anabwasseumyeon_

_Niga jamkkanirado naui_

_Yeoninieosseumyeon hae_

_Budibudibudi nan gidohae_

_Uriuriuri duriduriduri_

—_¿No cree que es mejor liberarme ahora? De seguro me están buscando allá afuera._

—_La verdad es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de su desaparición, con eso demuestro que nadie se preocupa por ti. Este es un mundo muy cruel _—_obviamente mentía, desde su desaparición lo único que se escuchaban en las noticias eran recompensas y mensajes de parte de familiares y amigos, incluso a él lo habían interrogado porque por el gerente del local se supo que Naruto y Hinata habían estado saliendo, pero él tranquilamente dijo que después de dos citas nunca volvió a saber de ella y con eso dejo de ser sospechoso. Pero tuvo que disimular muy bien ya que la policía le seguía el rastro. Por dos semanas tuvo que estar saliendo mucho de casa, ya que si permanecía mucho tiempo en esta, ellos comenzarían a sospechar. En esas dos semanas de ausencia Hinata enfermo, ya que no se alimentaba bien o no dormía lo suficiente. _

_~Kkeuteomneun gidae hoksi eojjeomyeon_

_Da jangnanirago nuga kkaewojwosseumyeon _

_Igeon da nae jipchak_

_Yoksimeul jullyeotdamyeon_

_Ireoke joeingachi sal jul aratdamyeon~_

—Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… —comenzó a contar Hinata, intentando regular su respiración y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calmar sus ganas de llorar. 

—¿Por qué cuentas? —pregunto él, su voz apenas y tenía fuerzas.

—¿Por qué me tiene aquí? —le respondió ella con otra pregunta, alzando la barbilla.

—…

—¿No piensa responder mi pregunta? —por más que intentaba ella, las lagrimas ya habían comenzado su recorrido, su cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos guardados.

—No te respondo, porque sé que no me creerías —dijo él con voz calmada, comenzó a caminar para irse de su habitación, pero la voz suplicante de ella lo detuvo.

—Si de verdad me amara… si de verdad le importara… no me retendría aquí… usted…

—¿Ves? Por eso no te quería decir nada, sabía que no me creerías —salió de aquella cueva que hacía de habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta detrás de él, se hecho al suelo, sujetándose la cabeza entre ambas manos, unas gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a nublar su vista. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable.

_~IT'S MY OBSESSION nal yokhaji marajwo_

_THAT'S MY OBSESSION nundolliji marajwo_

_IT'S MY OBSESSION_

_DON'T TELL ME PLEASE_

_DON'T TELL ME_

_THAT'S MY OBSESSION_

_THAT'S MY OBSESSION~_

Después de eso, Naruto no regreso a verla por tres días. Simplemente iba para dejarle la comida y asegurarse de que ella la ingiriera, nada más. Cuando el cuarto día llego, él estaba decidido, terminaría con su sufrimiento y con el de ella.

—Te traje la cena —aviso con voz suave, encendió la luz y Hinata se sobresalto, a pesar de que ella tenía un trapo en sus ojos era capaz de diferenciar las cosas—. Necesitas comer bien, porque debes de tener muchas fuerzas.

—¿Para qué me sirven las fuerzas? En este lugar nunca podre utilizarlas…

Él se quedo callado y bajo la mirada. Su corazón se estaba quebrando por dentro, sentía que todos sus órganos funcionaban más lentamente, hacer lo que iba a hacer lo estaba matando más rápido de lo que él esperaba.

—¿Sientes pena por mí? —pregunto con la voz rota, por sus opacos ojos azules ya recorrían las lagrimas del amor no correspondido.

—¿Cómo puedo sentir pena… por alguien que priva de su libertad… a los demás?

—Hum… buen punto —se acerco lentamente a ella, cara a cara, Hinata no podía verlo pero sintió el acercamiento y retrocedió un poco, pero la silla no le permitía moverse mucho. Naruto sonrió tristemente ante este acto, pero de todos modos siguió con lo suyo. Con cuidado de no lastimarla, le quito la venda de los ojos y se alejo lo suficiente.

Los perlados ojos de Hinata tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando enfocaron al rubio delante de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente, inundados en lágrimas.

—Eres…

—El chico del restaurante, si —completo él, intento una sonrisa pero no podía, la tristeza dentro de él era tan grande que no era capaz de sonreír, aunque fuese por última vez.

—¿Por qué? —susurro ella, la voz le temblaba al igual que sus labios.

—Por qué… ¿dices? Porque llegue a amarte tanto… llegue a quererte tanto que me puse celoso de todo lo que te rodeaba… y… nada más te quería para mí…

Ella era incapaz de procesar lo que él le decía, ese no podía ser el rubio sonriente del cual ella se enamoro perdidamente con solo verle. No era verdad… no podía…

—Hoy, tu sufrimiento tendrá su fin —se acerco a ella nuevamente, saco una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón y Hinata soltó un grito, pero su voz era tan débil que simplemente llego a chillido.

Naruto ignoro sus quejas se inclino. Con sumo cuidado sujeto las pantorrillas de la chica y los alzos, teniendo los tobillos al alcance. De un movimiento rápido corto la soga en estos y se incorporo lentamente. Miro directo a esos perlados ojos y por momentos se perdió en ellos. Comenzó a caminar despacio, rodeando la silla, rodeando a Hinata. Se detuvo detrás de ella y volvió a inclinarse. Beso delicadamente los dedos delgados y después ambas muñecas, recargo su frente contra el respaldo de la silla y suspiro pausadamente. Nuevamente cortó la soga y retrocedió rápidamente.

Hinata se incorporo de la silla, pero estaba tan débil que termino tropezando con sus propios pies. Miro desde abajo a Naruto y en sus ojos había miles de dudas, dudas que nunca serian resueltas por él. No había tiempo.

—¿Por qué…?

—Vamos a jugar a las escondidas —dijo él, cortando su pregunta—. Tú vas a esconderte y yo te encontrare —forzó una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban tan húmedos que la sonrisa era lamentable—. Debes darte prisa y correr, si te vuelvo a pillar nunca más podrás escapar.

Hinata intento pararse, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Su pulso se acelero cuando se percato de que él se le acercaba. Estaba dispuesta a gritar pero permaneció callada, estaba en estado de shock.

Él, su secuestrador, al rubio que llego a amar, la estaba besando sutilmente en la frente, apenas un efímero roce y ella comenzó a llorar.

Naruto sonrió tristemente y la cargo en brazos, la llevo hasta la sala de su casa y de depósito gentilmente en el sofá. La miro detenidamente.

—¿Podrías… por favor… sonreír para mí?

Hinata lo miro confundida y algo en su interior tembló.

—Por favor —suplico Naruto— sería un buen recuerdo.

Aun con dudas, intento sonreír, pero solo termino llorando más. Su pecho le dolía demasiado, miro al rubio pero este comenzó a alejarse, se dirigió hacia donde la había tenido presa todo este tiempo y ella se percato de algo que no había visto. De uno de los bolsillos del pantalón destacaba una pistola. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Él…

—Las llaves están pegadas a la puerta, mi casa se encuentra en un parque, no sé si lo recuerdes. Pero podrás coger un taxi con facilidad cuando salgas, solo procura cerrar la puerta y así nadie sabrá nada —dijo con tranquilidad, volteo la cabeza para mirar a Hinata. Su rostro bañado en lagrimas sus ojos ya sin vida ni brillo—. Quizá no supe demostrarlo, Hinata, pero… yo de verdad te amo —junto todas sus fuerzas y logro sonreír, una sonrisa verdadera—. De verdad espero que encuentres a alguien que sí sepa demostrártelo adecuadamente —miro por última vez a Hinata, realmente se no era el rostro que él quería recordad, pero aun con lagrimas y todo, ella seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que él llego a conocer.

Se encerró en la antigua prisión de la chica.

_~Dan hanbeonirado neoreul_

_Anabwasseumyeon _

_Niga jamkkanirado naui_

_Yeoninieosseumyeon hae~_

—¡NO! —grito Hinata, lanzándose hacia la puerta, pero él la había cerrado desde adentro. Hinata comenzó a golpear desesperada pero no podía abrirla. Se escucho un disparo y después un golpe. El silencio sepulcral invadió aquella casa y ella se desplomo contra la puerta.

_~Budibudibudi nan gidohae_

_Uriuriuri duriduriduri~_

…

_Dios… hacia mucho que no publicaba, ¿me extrañaron? ¿No? U.u pues la verdad yo si extrañe a varias/os_

_Hum… respecto al fic… esto… solo les digo que soy tan chillona que llore mientras lo escribía XD ay Dios, no tengo remedio :/ _

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y es un gusto estar de regreso._

_PD: lamento las faltas de ortografía _


End file.
